


Watch the Movie of our lives

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Film night, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Tried, I have a weird sense of humour so sorry about that :)), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: 4 times the team watched a movie together, and one time Daisy found a new movie partner.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, The bus kids - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Watch the Movie of our lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Would_die_for_fitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons/gifts).



> Loraaaaa Happy Birthday!!!! I love you so so so much my wonderful incredible clone!! You're such an amazing person and I'm so glad to have met you. You give the warmest and sweetest virtual hugs (and you have the best cat in the whole wide world)!! 💛💛💛💛
> 
> Hope you enjoy my birthday fic for you and you have a brilliant day!!! 🎂🎂🎂🎂 🎉🎉🎉🎉

Film night started with the revelation that Daisy had never seen Disney. She hadn’t seen it as a big deal at the time (which was probably her first mistake) so when she made a passing comment in debrief, the shocked silence which followed was more than a little disconcerting. Scratch that, it was a _lot_ disconcerting.

Fitzsimmons arranged everything, bribing their teammates into taking the evening off and setting up the main hologram screen so they could get the full ‘cinema’ experience. Daisy, for the most part, remained utterly clueless until she wandered into the kitchen and discovered Coulson making popcorn.

She blinked.

“Um, AC?”

“Sk-Daisy!” Coulson chirruped, beaming at her, “Go and find Bobbi and Hunter would you? They were supposed to be supplying drinks, but I think they might have gotten a little ah…distracted.”

Daisy cringed. Hunter and Bobbi were _awesome_ , don’t get her wrong, but ever since they had officially started dating again, they’d kind of a bit much with their PDA, and Daisy had no intention of walking in on Hunter defiling her sister.

“Yeah I’ll just,” She waved her phone at him awkwardly, “I’ll text them.”

She waited, watching as Coulson puttered around the kitchen. He reminded her of a 50s housewife, and Daisy sniggered softly, making a mental note to buy him a flowery apron for his birthday.

“What’s this about anyway? Is it someone’s birthday and I forgot?”

“No, no,” Coulson dumped a bowl of fresh popcorn in her arms and patted her arm, “Jemma and Fitz wanted to do a film night. They’re through here.”

Before she could say anything else, Coulson was pushing her into the common room, smiling benignly as Fitzsimmons shot up from the sofa and headed over. Their faces were suspiciously little flushed, and they kept bumping hands and jerking away. Daisy raised an eyebrow.

“I bring popcorn?”

Jemma grabbed her hand, dragging her fully into the room.

“Daisy! We weren’t expecting you until later. See we-”

“-wanted to let you experience the Disney magic and-”

“-Coulson said we could use the projector, so-”

“-we’ve set this all up for you.”

They paused, turning to see her reaction. Daisy cleared her throat, willing the tears not to fall.

“Thanks guys. That’s really nice of you.”

“Yes, well,” Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, “We’re watching Mulan tonight. May was the deciding vote.”

“I thought you’d like this one, Daisy,” May spoke softly from right behind them, “Just let me know if you have any further questions.”

Daisy couldn’t prevent the smile that lit up her whole face. She finally had people. It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

They were so _so_ late to film night. Bobbi winced as she and Hunter clambered over Daisy and Trip to their usual seats, struggling to figure out the movie from the vague scene playing on the screen. They had exhausted all of the Disney and Pixar movies a few weeks prior, and she wasn’t sure what had been chosen for the evening.

“What are we watching?” Bobbi whispered to Daisy, settling back into Hunter’s chest.

Daisy gave Bobbi’s discoloured neck a knowing look, but she didn’t comment, to Bobbi’s relief.

“Star Trek. Trip suggested it I think.”

Bobbi stilled.

“What.”

“It’s um, they’re a team like us, but in space I think? I don’t know. We’ve only watched a few-”

“Antoine Triplett,” Bobbi hissed, her voice low and dangerous, “We’re watching _Star Trek_?”

Trip, who was watching their conversation with an ever-growing smirk on his face, shrugged faux casually, obviously trying not to laugh.

“Sorry Bobbi. You were late to film night. You don’t get a vote in what we watch.”

Bobbi threw her hands up in frustration, nearly whacking Fitz in the eye. She shot him an apologetic look.

“You _know_ Star Wars is superior. I just- gahhhhh”

Hunter made the mistake of snickering, cringing as Bobbi turned her furious glare on him. He held up his hands in surrender.

“Right yes, of course, dear. Star Wars is obviously the best. Whatever you say.”

At that, Bobbi softened, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“See this is why I love you, Hunter.”

* * *

Jemma frowned at the screen, wishing she had agreed to go on that stupid mission with the majority of their team. It was just her, Fitz and Daisy tonight, which meant Daisy had decided on what they were watching (Jemma had no idea how Daisy had come to that logic, but she hadn’t had anything in particular in mind, so she was willing to let Daisy pick).

“What is this again, Daisy?”

Daisy bounced in her seat, fiddling with her bracelet as her eyes sparkled delightedly.

“Criminal Minds. Bobbi showed it to me. I want to see your reactions.”

“Why are we watching a show you’ve already seen, Dais?” Fitz grumbled. He snuck a hand around Jemma’s waist and tugged her back into his side, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Daisy attempted a mysterious expression, though Jemma was fairly sure she just looked constipated.

“You’ll see, young padawans. You’ll see.”

Fitz grinned, whilst Jemma stifled a groan, wishing Bobbi hadn’t forced them to watch _all_ of the Star Wars films. They were fine, she supposed, but she still preferred the Star Trek ones.

The episode started, and Jemma sat up, immediately trying to solve whatever this criminal case was supposed to be. She was reluctant to admit it, but crime shows always gave her such a thrill, especially when she solved it before the detectives. She lost herself in the show, forgetting about Fitz and Daisy entirely, other than a few mumbled theories on the cases.

It wasn’t until the fourth episode that Daisy paused the show to fetch more popcorn, and Jemma finally remembered Daisy’s excitement.

“Hey, Dais. What was it you were so desperate for us to see?”

Daisy’s eyes twinkled.

“Reid. Isn’t he practically your love child?”

As Jemma and Fitz sat, stuttering and red faced, they could still hear Daisy cackling from the next room over.

* * *

“Why are you subjecting me to terrible British TV again?” Daisy mumbled, flopping down in the middle of Jemma and Fitz and stealing the majority of the blanket.

Fitz wrinkled his nose.

“Your feet are freezing Daisy.” He complained. Jemma waved him off.

“Doctor Who is a staple of any British childhood. You _have_ to watch them.” She insisted, removing Daisy’s hair from her face with a light sigh.

“Okay but,” Daisy held out her hand and began counting dramatically, “One, I’m not British. Like, at all. Two, I’m not a child so I don’t need to have a British Childhood? And three,” She paused, thinking hard, “Well, I’ll think of something in a minute I’m sure.”

Jemma smiled softly, pulling Daisy into a gentle hug.

“You may not be British Daisy, but we are-” She murmured,

“-and you’re our sister, so we want you to experience things with us.” Fitz finished, his face kind and open.

Daisy squinted, though she couldn’t hide her smile.

“Isn’t that incest-” She began, snickering. Jemma hastily interjected.

“We’ve picked out the best episodes with Hunter’s help since there’s so many to choose from.”

“Cool,” Daisy wriggled her feet so they were brushing against Fitz’s skin, “Let’s watch your nerd show then.”

Fitz yelped.

“Seriously Daisy, your feet are icicles. What do you do? Stick ‘em in the freezer just to torture me?”

* * *

“Pillow fort, check. Popcorn, check. Hyperactive kid…” Daisy paused dramatically, glancing around as if Alya wasn’t currently clinging enthusiastically to her leg. Alya let out a breathy giggle.

“Auntie Daisyyyyy,” She play-whispered.

“Ah,” Daisy swooped Alya up into her arms, “ _There_ you are munchkin! Ready to watch Frozen?”

“Yes! Pleaseeee!” Alya yelled excitedly.

Daisy beamed, letting Alya down so they could snuggle up in the pillow fort. She had never thought she’d get to do this. Cuddle up with her best friends’ kid and watch cheesy Disney movies with popcorn and pillow forts. It was like a dream come true.

She winced as Alya shifted and jammed her knobbly elbow into Daisy’s stomach. Yeah, this was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record I wrote most of this very late at night and didn't proof read it so sorry for any mistakes (and sorry for anyone I offended in the Star Wars/Star Trek debate 😂)


End file.
